Storm of Desire
by yukiero
Summary: I always think she is someone who always belong to me; someone I can protect but then reality kick in. She does belong to me but she's not someone I can fully posses. [Story line might change in the future.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** One thing for sure I can't tolerate caffeine. So, here I am again writing. Hahaha… Hope you will read it.

* * *

' _Onii-san'_

How I despise that word. It's like a cursed spell that will never be broken.

' _Onii-san'_

I remember the first time you called me that and I can feel my stomach turned upside down. What a rigid word that can never be bent or change.

' _Onii-san, can I sleep with you tonight?'_ you shyly asked as you hugged your pillow closer to. _'I'm scared of the storm.'_

That was the first time you came to me and the start of my living hell. The first time you came to my door. Rin, if only you knew.

…

"Ahhh!" a scream bolted me awake. Sitting up I looked around and saw you staring at me with mixed emotions. Embarrassment, shocked and anger are all present in your face.

"Why are you on my bed?!" you pointed your finger at me. "Did you just sleep in my room?"

In your room? On your bed? Ah, I remember last night there was a storm and I thought you might be scared. I just smirked as your face turned deep red.

"I thought you might be scared last night," I calmly stated as I put my palm under my chin. "You usually come to me during stormy night."

"That was when I was still small," you whispered as you divert your eyes. "Anyway don't ever come to my room without my permission."

I wonder since when did you start stop relying to me? Did I make any mistake in the past that I slowly lost your trust? Or maybe it's because of those boys in your school that had been chasing you?

"If you girlfriends know that you had been babysitting your little sister like a doting big brother," you said with a calm voice as you get up from the bed. "It would be bad for your image."

That's right; maybe they could also be the reason why you are cold towards me. They tend to be so aggressive sometimes. Those annoying girls who does nothing with their life.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," my half-brother's head poke at the door. "I was looking for you. As I thought you would be here."

Inuyasha my half-brother who tends to get in my nerves. My father separated my mother and married Inuyasha's mother but due to bad luck his mother died together with my father. My mother happily accepted Inuyasha as her own son and raise him like his true mother would. Long ago we did not get along well but it all change when Rin came to the picture.

"What are you doing in Rin's room anyway?" Inuyasha folded his arms. "Don't tell me Rin got scared last night? You are still kid, Rin."

"See the reason to obvious," I said with a straight face as I looked at you.

"Shut up you two!" you are literally growling at us. "Both of you out, out."

Being push out from your room I smiled remembering your red face. You certainly have your own charms. That's why there is no other than you.

…

"Se-Sesshomaru-senpai, I-I-I I like you," a blushing and highly embarrassed girl blurted out in front of me.

Ahh, another confession for the day. How many times was it? I totally lost count. It doesn't really matter after all. Just another annoying confession that I don't care about. As always I prepare to say my usual speech but I saw something at the corner of my eye. Is that Rin and some strange boy?

"Ple-Please accept my feelings," the girl bowed lower but it was the least of my attention.

"I'm sorry," I started to walk towards the direction of my attention. "Can I get back to you later?"

I walked to where Rin and her new boy 'friend' is and gave the deadliest glare towards the twerp. Hope he will get the message

"Rin," I calmly said with my face passive but eyes tell a different story. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah, onii-san," you smiled to me with a hint of pink on your cheeks. That annoys me to some extent. "This is Kahou-senpai, he's in 11th grade."

"Nice to meet you senpai," the boy twitch under my stare. He is not that thick huh. "Then Rin-san, I'll be on my way."

I watch as him retreat like a dog with his tail between his legs. What an easy prey; not even worth the fight.

"Could you please stop doing that?!" you glare at me. "You always scare away any boys that dare approach me."

"It is a brother's responsibility," I said nonchalantly even though I know it's just an excuse to do so.

"Yeah right, the usual excuse," I can feel irritation in your voice. "Inuya-niisan is the same but you are overboard."

Overboard? What's wrong with trying to protect what is mine? Why is it you don't know Rin? Did you forget?

"You are already a senior, oniisan and you won't always be there for me," you crossed your arms to make your point. "And someday I'm going to leave your side, meet a guy, fell in love, get married and start a family. Also I will have children and-"

Enough I can't listen anymore. I pinned you against the wall and cornered you with my body. I cringed at the thought of you leaving my side and having family with some random guy.

"You won't be leaving my side, ever," I said in a low possessive voice. "I won't let you."

…

How could I be so stupid? I covered my eyes with my pillow as I lay on my bed. Why did I say those words in front of her? Now, she will hate me and the proof of that is she's sleeping in her friend's house tonight. She's clearly avoiding me and I can't do anything about it. What had I done?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy it. I review this for how many times but there could still a possibility that I have over looked some mistake. But I'm still hoping you like it. Then, good night guys, even though it's already morning. Yukiero, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I decided to update this story with this crappy ending. Hope you like it.

* * *

" _Please meet me at the school gate."_

You asked me to meet you at the school gate. For the first time after that incident you wanted to talk to me. I thought it was my chance to clear myself but I was wrong.

" _This is Mayu. She had something to tell you. So, see you later onii-san."_

I just stared at your retreating form, full of disbelief. I can see why you want to see me it's not because you want to talk to me. You want to set me up to your friend. I can't believe I could be so stupid believing that you want to hear my explanation. I just stared at the girl in front of me not hearing what she is saying. All I can hear is pure silence in my head as if time stopped but only affecting me. I can guess what she is saying just by looking at her face, how red her cheeks are and she fidgets under my gaze. There is no denying it, you set me up.

"I'm sorry," I manage to find my voice. "I need to think this over."

I don't know how she understood that but I don't care. I need time to think these over. I still can't grasp the idea that you hate me that much that you want me out of your life. Is that why you set me up with your friend? When I have a girlfriend you can finally be free from me? I can't accept it.

The next day I confronted Mayu and told her what I really feel and can't accept her feelings. After that I look around to find you. I want to clear up the misunderstanding between us. Then I saw you standing under a tree. Are you crying or is just my imagination? As I draw closer I can hear your soft sobs and sniffles. You are crying but why? Did 'that' guy hurt you? We're you bullied or something? With haste I approach you but still keeping my distance.

"Why are you crying?" my voice sounded monotone trying to hide the anger. "Did 'that' guy hurt you?"

You shook your head, no. It seems like you don't want to speak to me but I won't let this chance slip.

"Then why are you crying?" I tried to ask again.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your new girlfriend?" I can barely hear your voice.

I look at you with confusion. What are you talking about? Then it clicked to me. You are talking Mayu. I guess she told you that I have considered her confession.

"You should go to her and celebrate or something," I can hear a hint of hurt in your voice.

Are you jealous? Please tell me you are jealous. I smiled trying to believe my intuition.

"Is that the reason why you are crying?" I asked in a soft voice as if I don't want you to hear. Instantly your head snap to my direction.

"You are being an idiot. What made you-" you didn't finish your word as you looked at me in the eyes. "Onii-san?"

"Tell me why are you crying Rin?" I know that I looked hopeful but somehow I hope you will say what I want to hear. You diverted your eyes, not looking at me.

"I don't want to call you onii-san anymore," you whispered with a hoarse voice trying to stop your tears.

"Then just call me by my name," I reasoned. Please, let this be what I want.

"No, that's not what I meant," this time you are mustering every courage you have to say it. "I don't want to be your sister anymore."

"Tell me frankly Rin," I can barely breathe in anticipation. Is this it?

"I don't want to be your sister so that I can marry you, start a family then have children," this time you dare to look at me with your eyes. "But I can't. I'm your sister but I love you and I envy every girl that confessed to you. But I want to marry you."

I can see tears streaming down from your eyes. I just smiled at your confession. Not holding myself anymore I hugged you.

"But I can't, your my brother and I'm your sister," you keep repeating. "Your sister, my brother. Your sister, my bro-"

I kissed you to stop your mantra and looked at your surprise look. I smiled at you and gave a peck on your lips.

"Then I won't be your brother anymore and marry you," I hug you tighter. "After all you are not my sister in the first place."

You look at me in confusion. Of course you forgot but I'm not in the mood to explain right now. The explanation comes later. I kissed you again and inhale your scent. This is what it's supposes to be.

 **Flashback**

"Get away from me Inuyasha," I growled at my four years old brother. Since I'm five and older than him I can do what I want. "I'm not letting you touch my toy."

"I want to play with it too," Inuyasha whined. "I'll tell mother."

"Tell her I don't care," I huff in annoyance.

"Are you fighting again?" our teacher scolded us. "Your mother will be here a few minutes from now."

After a few minutes mother arrived but she's not alone. She's holding a little girl, a little girl with sad eyes.

"This is Rin, she will be staying with us from now on," mother explained after we arrive home. "Treat her as your sister."

Days passed and without me knowing it I develop a feeling that exceed of a brother. I want you for myself, I don't want to share you with anyone. One afternoon I woke from a nap and look at you sleeping beside me since I kicked Inuyasha off the bed the reason he keep trashing around. At that moment I decided that your mine. I walked towards my mother who is still cleaning the mess we three made.

"Mother," I called her attention. She turned to look at me.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked as she kneeled to my level. "Are you hungry?"

"I want to marry Rin," I said with all seriousness I could muster. My mother was stunt for a while then she smiled at me and hold my shoulder.

"But you can't marry her now," mother reasoned. "You are still five and Rin is still three. You have to wait a bit."

"Then I'll marry her when we're older," I decided.

"Then you better ask her yourself if she wants to marry you," mother suggested. "Oh speak of the timing she's awake."

I turned to see you walking towards us. I grab your hand and stare at you.

"Rin, I want you to marry me when we get older," it sounded like a command but I don't want to hear a no.

You look at me as if digesting what I just said. Then you smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Rin will marry you."

 **Flashback end**

This is how it's supposed to end. My long forgotten proposal.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Here you have it. Hope you like it. This might be my last story. So see you guys.


End file.
